


Leave the Light on

by ncdover1285



Series: Destiel Fanfiction Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: For a Destiel bingo prompt I5 for a facebook group that I'm in. My prompt was: "Scared of the Dark" ficCastiel is facing a few personal issues since returning from the empty. Maybe he wants to keep away from the dark.





	Leave the Light on

Leave the Light on

 

Castiel was acting strange. It all started after he came back from the empty. Dean only noticed when he went to turn the lamp off in the library. To be honest he hadn’t even noticed Cass sitting in the straight back chair in the corner of the room. He was partially hidden behind a massive tome that he had spread on his lap, but it didn’t actually look as if he was reading it. “Please don’t.” He almost looked defeated. Dean walked over to stand next to his best friend. “I’m sorry Cass; I didn’t realize that you were still reading.”  
Cass looked up at Dean with a nervous glance that Dean recognized as someone trying to hide his fear. He had held a similar look on his face a few times, especially when someone brought up hell. “Cass, what’s wrong buddy? Did something happen?” Cass looked away from Deans enquiring gaze. He knew that Dean could read him, probably better than anyone else ever had been able to. After all, the other angels never had a reason to learn to read his actions or try to figure out what he was hiding, that is until he met Dean. The other humans he had been around would never know him near well enough to know when something was bothering him, apart from Sam that is, but even he didn’t know Cass as well as the older Winchester brother. You know the bond they share and all. “Nothing of import Dean, just please leave the light on I’m still doing some research.”  
Dean was starting to agree to Cass’ request and leave the library when he remembered, “Hey Cass, I thought angels could see in the Dark. Why do you even need the light? Is your mojo low again or something?” Cass sighed a little in defeat. He knew Dean wouldn’t let it go, especially if he thought that Cass was in some sort of trouble. “No my mojo is just fine. I just… I don’t… Ugh! It just doesn’t matter Dean!” Cass dropped his head back down as Dean came back across the library stopping directly in front of him and placing his hand on the angels shoulder. “It obviously matters to you, or you wouldn’t bother trying to keep it from me. Please Cass, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. You don’t know how much it hurt losing you again. It felt so permanent this time. I don’t want you trying to deal with something on your own and it end up taking you away from me again.”  
Cass looked at Dean knowing how hard it must have been for the “no chick flick” hunter to have admitted something like that even to him. It didn’t go unnoticed either that Dean didn’t only say that it would end up taking him away but away from Dean. Cass and Dean had been dancing around each other for years and this almost felt like a declaration. This was what made Cass actually open up to the hunter. “Dean, it is honestly nothing like that. I just haven’t been able to bring myself to surround myself by the night. The empty was so dark even my angelic grace only allowed me to see what was in my immediate vicinity. The entity allowed there to be light around us for a while, but for the majority of the time I was awake I could see nothing but the darkness. I would honestly have rather deal with the actual Darkness. God’s sister is at least something I can see and has a reaction to my advances against her. The blackness that is the empty is a huge, vast nothingness and there was no way to reach the other side. No matter how far I walked it never changed, never ended.”  
Cass looked away from Dean again. He didn’t mean to say that much, but once he began it was almost as if he was being compelled. He couldn’t stop. At least it was Dean. If he trusted anyone with the knowledge of his new irrational fear it was Dean. He ran his hand over Cass’s shoulder trying to calm the angel. “Hey Cass, man, I get it, no darkness. I’ll leave the light on for as long as you need it. Also, if you ever want to talk about what happened, just know I’m here for you. I know I’m not exactly a talk-it-out kind of guy but I am here, always.”


End file.
